la celebracion de navidad
by batiluca27
Summary: esta historia es por la proximidad de la navidad espero que les guste


**LA CELEBRACIÓN DE NAVIDAD Y LA NOCHE DE LOS RECUERDOS**

* * *

Me ahorrare los avisos de siempre y explicare brevemente.

Esta historia no habrá peleas externas y solamente habrá unas cuantas discusiones pero será un poco hacia la dirección de los diarios de Dick pero con más puntos de vista y otros miembros a la gran familia.

Ahora sin nada más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Narrador: faltaba poco para navidad y todos pensaron en celebrarlo en el reino del mar ya que era más amplio para albergar a todos y no habría tantos problemas de alimento o temperaturas.

* * *

Poseidón: Buenas tardes señoras a que debo esta visita tan inesperada a mis aposentos

* * *

Moiras: Que encanto Rey de los mares por eso venimos a darte información más bien escrita del futuro además de una advertencia verbal que te la daremos después de que te demos eso.

* * *

Poseidón: Ok cual es la advertencia?

* * *

Moiras: Sabes lo que paso la última vez con tu hijo vinculador

* * *

Poseidón: Si

* * *

Moiras: pues es para evitar eso

* * *

Poseidón: Vale muchas gracias

* * *

Moiras: De nada felices fiestas

* * *

Poseidón: Igual

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Después de esa conversación el rey del mar leyó el mensaje de las moiras vio que iba a ir bien se fue a continuar la decoración mientras lo hacía llego uno de sus sobrinos Talones que ahora tenía 8 años a ella le gustaba pasar el rato con su abuelo porque le enseñaba cosas del agua ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos en varias cosas después del rato juntos fueron al encuentro de la familia.

* * *

Conversación:

* * *

P: Hola a todos

* * *

Irina: como van

* * *

Harry: Bien

* * *

Tobi él bebe talón de 4 años: con quien hablabas antes abu?

* * *

Grupo: liso Cara

* * *

P: AHG ere perspicaz hable con las Moiras y no por la muerte de nadie simplemente a advertirme unas cosas y ahora por favor dejar de mirarme así.

* * *

PJ: Perdona padre pero eso es un poco raro

* * *

DVFP: Si porque normalmente aparecen frente a Zeus y Hades

* * *

DPF: Por no hablar de que aparece en lugares menos esperados por lo que es raro

* * *

HPP: Papá una pregunta?

* * *

P: Dime hijo

* * *

HPP: Que mensaje dejaron las Moiras?

* * *

P: Ahora lo traigo para que veas y antes que me lo preguntes tu y tus otros hijos la respuesta es si tiene que ver contigo pero también con los demás, ahora vengo.

* * *

DJPW: No creen que esta animado….uh

* * *

Familia: Dick

* * *

Poseidón: ya empezó el desequilibrio eso venia por parte de las Moiras eso es un llamado de lealtad traducción si no es tocado por el compañero de todas las formas las hormonas se revolucionan baje y use una hidrosfera eso lo calmo y me preguntaron con la mirada les dije que era normal debido a que no fue tocado por superboy en un tiempo eso creo un revuelo temporal

* * *

Familia: Ah

* * *

P: De todas formas es momento de continuar la preparación pero antes Conner llévate a Dick y a los muchachos al campamento de mestizos los monitores no os molestara si os ven luego os veremos ok.

* * *

Conner y familia (Damián, talones, alíen, semi demonio, semi fantasma, hijos de sangre, clon, velocista y arquero): Ok Gracias nos vamos ahora hasta luego

* * *

Bruce: cuidense

* * *

Sirius: GUAU Guau

* * *

Sally: Evitar los conflictos y llamar

* * *

Poseidón: Conner una cosa tienes que tener en cuenta Dick necesita estar en contacto humano también el de su compañero

* * *

Jackson: Con lo afectuoso que es no sería novedad en eso

* * *

Damián: Idiota que eso no es por querer sino por una necesidad

* * *

Dorian: Antes de comenzar vuestra discuta mejor nos vamos por favor

* * *

TOMAS: Coincido con el porfa

* * *

Damián: Esta bien hermanos míos vámonos

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Después de terminar los preparar todo lo de navidad todos descansan para el día de mañana que es noche buena entre tanto en el campamento también están listos para noche vieja después de solucionar el problema de Dick todos la pasaron bien pero era hora de volver con los otros.

* * *

Irina: Papi

* * *

Dick: Si Beba

* * *

Irina: Podrías leerme un fragmento de tu diario porfa

* * *

Dick: Claro hija pero esperemos a todos para elegir un fragmento vale

* * *

Irina: Si Gracias

* * *

Dick: De nada

* * *

Todos los otros ya con su pijama en el cuarto de la mansión: hola que nos vas a contar

* * *

Dick: Que tal si os cuento un fragmento de mi diario

* * *

Todos al coro: Si porfa

* * *

Dick: bien este es la historia del inicio y es así

* * *

Dick: Hola mi querido diario Me llamo Richard Jhon Perseo Greyson wayne

* * *

Aquí voy a comenzar mi historia: La primera parte de vida que yo recuerdo es que vivi en el circo de Harley hasta los 4 y medio pero esta vida me dio un giro grande porque el 16 de noviembre todo se volvió oscuro y tétrico. Estaba por

* * *

primera vez y sentí con demasiada antelación el presagio de que iba a perder todo intente evitarlo pero mis padres , no me hicieron caso porque estaban mas centrados en la práctica del espectáculo que de la seguridad y me habían reñido

* * *

antes del gran acto por expiar accidentalmente, por intentar ser un guardián pero eso cambio y me hacía sentir solo por un tiempo yo quería continuar con el circo pero bajo las reglas de esa horrible ciudad como no tenía más familia me

* * *

tendría que quedar en alguna casa de acogida o en una prisión cosa que no es justa para mí ya que yo no era más que un testigo con el que nadie cuenta y me iba quedando solo pero no fue así ese mismo día visualice al señor wayne y vi que el llevaba unos papeles que no había visto nunca entonces vi que los dos hombres se acercaron a mi y me dijeron

* * *

que el señor Wayne seria mi tutor legal que me protegería hasta que fuera mayor eso si solo si yo quería no dije nada pero los sorprendi por el abrazo y el me sostuvo de una forma especial es decir como una madre sostiene a su hijo después vimos a la limosina y me llevaron a donde estaban los cuerpos de mis padres para despedirme y comenzar mi vida en la mansión.

* * *

En ti mi querido Diario voy a tratar sobre lo que paso después de mi tiempo con el circo y la noche del cambio mi vida.

* * *

La historia: Mi primera noche en la mansión la pase llorando hasta la medianoche incluso dormido pero me levante asustado y fui a buscar a Bruce quien estaba en su dormitorio no sé cómo me había sentido pero bien él se sorprendió un

* * *

poco pero al ver que estaba mal me recogió arrullo y permitió dormir con el esa fue mi primera vez que me sentí en familia de nuevo.

* * *

Después de esa semana comencé a sentirme aburrido y comencé a sentirme solo decidí esperar a Bruce en la sala donde estaba la imagen de mis padres mas sin embargo paso algo inesperado vi a Alfred saliendo de un reloj y bueno digamos

* * *

que me fue bien aunque bruce por poco no me permite ser un héroe pero después de vencer a zuco me comenzó a entrenar en ese momento me enseño sobre el mundo y me lo pase bien.

* * *

Durante un tiempo los dos estuvimos bien pero después llego mi etapa rebelde la cual comencé a discutir mucho con Bruce después de un tiempo lo he dejado solo y forme un Grupo de héroes con la cual estuve un tiempo en los avangers

* * *

pero era un estilo que no iba con el mío me hizo añorar a Bruce pero aun no quería volver así que me despedí de él y viaje por un rato hasta que llegue a la ciudad de Jumper donde conocí a lo que fue mi grupo. Los jóvenes titanes que

* * *

éramos un grupo entre 6 hasta los 18 el cual a pesar de ser el más joven había sido el líder además de que he estado atrapado siendo entrenado por sleid y encima más tarde me entero que ahora hay un nuevo anti héroe llamado red Hood

* * *

encima estaba en la ciudad de salto mi equipo se asombró ya que yo luchaba como este nuevo enemigo más yo sabía quién era me quite mi antifaz para darle a entender que no quería pelear con el que era mi hermano y el equipo vio que yo seguía sin mi antifaz entonces vi que el se calmo

* * *

Hablamos y todo estuvo bien incluso BRUCE y Jay volvían a hablar eso me animo sin embargo apareció el tribunal de los Búhos y me cogieron y mientras me llevaban a lo que fue su guarida y me transformaron en un ser como ellos yo en ese tiempo no recordaba y una maquina pero había sentido algo en mi como una luz que me dio esperanza y al mismo

* * *

tiempo hacia que yo pudiera recordar después de ese suceso pedí perdón pero Bat dijo que yo no tenía la culpa realmente y todo acabo.

* * *

Pues si lo hizo pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo y les dije que yo me quedaría un tiempo en jumped con mi equipo al menos para poder sanar Jay dijo que él iba a quedarse también más Bruce nos dijo que lo más seguro era volver a Gottham con el así que yo me despedí de mi equipo

* * *

Excepto Reven quien nos acompañó durante un tiempo pero para protegernos se fue a trigón

* * *

Después de ese tiempo Bat nos permitió a Hood formar su propio grupo y a mi ir a la nueva sede de la liga para crear un nuevo grupo junto a otros aprendices eso fue bien porque red arrow no quería continuar con el engaño y se fue yo vi que Hood estaba fuera por ende haría su propio grupo junto a Red arrow.

* * *

LOS Talones: Eso fue un poquito difícil de asimilar pero entonces fue demasiadas cosas

* * *

Dami: y eso que fue el inicio durante mucho tiempo todo a dado mas giros bueno vamos abajo seguro que ya estarán los demás y no digan que yo lo dije o de lo contrario no respondo.

* * *

Grupo: Ok

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Al bajar vieron a todos los Dioses, semidioses, Héroes, Fantasmas, magos, lobos y pokemons ellos dijeron feliz navidad y los otros contestaron con lo mismo celebraron de largo y ayudaron a recoger las cosas y los demás se fueron y los demás miembros lo hicieron igual

* * *

Bruce: que haces aquí hijo deberías estar descansando ya sabes que vas a traer otro bebe al mundo y aun tienes que re equilibrar.

* * *

Dick: Lo sé pero esta noche quería recordar todo lo que ha sido y será

* * *

Bruce: está bien pues me retiro

* * *

Dick: Espera me podrías acompañar porfa

* * *

Bruce: Si

* * *

Después de un rato los dos terminan recordando todo lo bueno y lo malo pero siempre recordando que son una familia, él bebe que esperaron nació en Agosto y de todos los bebes él era es y será un bebe especial el cual aprende rápido pero se puede disfrutar y el al igual que su padre hizo una vez a meditar todos pensaron para sus adentros ciertamente la historia se repite pero no lo cambiarían por nada

* * *

Feliz Navidad y prospero año


End file.
